


Две с половиной

by Luchenza



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Inanimate Objects, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Тринадцатая поначалу хотела пережить пострегенерационный кризис в одиночестве… Поначалу.





	Две с половиной

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды фемслэша на Фандомную битву — 2017.

Сначала она решила, что ей показалось. Что слово «привет» было лишь необычно громким шумом двигателей, скрипом механизмов. Чего только не померещится в первые часы после регенерации.

Но и позже эта галлюцинация не покидала. «Эй!» — говорила центральная колонна. «Доктор!» — шелестела страницами библиотека (и какой идиот додумался объединить её со столовой? Опять, опять всё менять!).

— Со мной разговаривает ТАРДИС! — сердито пожаловалась она, сама не зная кому. Возможно, воображаемой Ривер. ТАРДИС чем-то загромыхала в ответ, уронила сверху на плечо Доктора провод, и она раздражённо его смахнула. Слишком много непривычного сразу, всё вокруг невыносимо другое, и она сама невыносимо другая — тринадцатый раз эти скачки из тела в тело, с каждым разом труднее откинуть предыдущий характер, перестать хмурить брови, перестать искать взглядом Билл…

Доктор только плотнее запахнулась в серое мужское пальто, которое так и не желала снимать. Она понимала, что это в ней говорит одиночество, но хотелось — в кои-то веки — перенести все последствия тяжёлой регенерации без свидетелей.

Но отчего-то так было ещё сложнее.

— Я тебя всё равно почти не слышу, Секси. — Доктор погладила деталь внутренней обшивки комнаты управления, пробежалась пальцами по перилам, которые отозвались неожиданным теплом. — Что ты хочешь мне сказать?

ТАРДИС молчала.

— Не хочешь — и не надо. Ты знаешь, что иногда бываешь очень противной? Да-да!

Комната управления ответила шумом центральной колонны, похожим на смех. Доктор, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки разом, вихрем спустилась со второго этажа и скинула на пол пальто.

— Видимо, спокойная регенерация не по мне. И не по тебе тоже, да, дорогая? Ну так вперёд! — Доктор опустила главный рычаг и, едва удерживаясь на пошатнувшемся полу, с уханьем сняла с себя толстовку и великоватые штаны, а потом с наслаждением разулась и стянула неудобные мужские боксеры. Оставшись полностью обнажённой, она улыбнулась потолку, слушая такой знакомый и приятный уху звук приземления.

И тут скрипнула дверь. Доктор прислушалась, не переводя взгляд на дверной проём. Тишина затягивалась.

— Ну где же хоть слово? Я тут стою перед тобой, вероятно, красивая, и никакой реакции? Только не говори, что у меня бородавка на носу или собачьи уши.

Тихий смешок.

— Просто потеряла дар речи, милая. Ты знаешь, что сейчас говорила в точности как один мой знакомый, любящий бабочки и фески?

Доктор вздохнула.

— Характер пока так и не установился. Ну что, всё-таки красивая?

— Очень. Можно мне тебя потрогать, сладкая?

ТАРДИС на этой реплике чем-то громыхнула. Судя по звуку, в гардеробной упало несколько полок. И одновременно с этим Доктор снова услышала тихое «эй!», доносящееся непонятно откуда.

Ривер подняла голову, тоже прислушиваясь, а затем восхищённо вздохнула:

— Ты слышишь? Она пытается говорить с тобой!

— Раньше такого не было, — проворчала Доктор, зябко передернувшись.

— Ну а теперь есть. — Ривер подошла ближе, стуча каблуками, и обняла Доктора, нежно поцеловав в шею. — Разве же это плохо? Она радуется.

Объятие, бывшее скорее дружеским, всё равно опьяняло. От Ривер приятно пахло духами, кудри щекотали шею. Было невыносимо сладко и в то же время невыносимо горько обнимать её снова после того, как совсем недавно отпускал на верную, но, увы, неизбежную смерть.

— Какой таймлайн? — спросила Доктор.

— Прошли два года после свадьбы. Ох, чудесное время!.. Это которое из твоих лиц? Его не было среди портретов…

Доктор улыбнулась:

— Спойлеры.

На её плечо лёг кабель, словно дружеская рука. Скользнул ниже и, спадая, задел сосок. Ривер оглядела комнату управления, сощурившись.

— Кажется, меня к тебе ревнуют, ты не находишь?

— Что?..

— ТАРДИС, эй, дорогая! — крикнула она. — Я не собираюсь забирать у тебя Доктора. Не хочешь ли поучаствовать?

— Что?! Ривер, не сходи с ума. Мы же о ТАРДИС говорим, она не…

И тут кабель обвился вокруг ноги Доктора, поднимаясь выше, трогая нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра. Когда конец его коснулся входа во влагалище, она вздрогнула и обалдело посмотрела на жену.

— Это такой бонус регенерации? Что-то из руководства по эксплуатации ТАРДИС?.. Всегда знала, что надо было прочитать хотя бы оглавление!

— Прими как факт, милая, и перестань задавать вопросы. Не всегда хочется знать ответ.

— Отчего же… — пробормотала Доктор, теряясь в прикосновениях Ривер, чьи руки плавно очерчивали линии груди и талии. — Узнавать что-то новое так захватывающе.

— Исследовать новое — тоже. — Ривер поцеловала Доктора в подбородок и тут же шаловливо прикусила кожу. — Прикоснуться и ощутить в руках гораздо лучше пустых вопросов.

С ней сложно было спорить, да уже и не хотелось. Под напором Ривер Доктор отступила к перилам и коротко выдохнула, когда холодный металл коснулся горячей кожи. Кабель, по-прежнему опутывающий ногу, проскользнул от влагалища к щели между ягодицами. Он двигался как живой, а перила сзади ощутимо потеплели, хотелось на них опереться или даже потереться об них…

Ривер тронула языком сосок Доктора и улыбнулась. Как приятно было снова видеть игривую улыбку, которая уже начала стираться из памяти.

Доктор резко притянула Ривер к себе. Та удивленно охнула.

— Люби меня, — потребовала Доктор. Её глаза горели. — Прямо сейчас, без прелюдий и игр.

Ноздри Ривер расширились, и легкая дрожь прошла по её телу.

— Обожаю, когда ты такая, — шепнула она. И Доктор в ответ улыбнулась. Они прижимались друг к другу так крепко, что Доктор чувствовала сквозь одежду Ривер, как затвердели её соски.

И тут кабель затянулся сильнее вокруг ноги Доктора и дернул её назад к перилам. Снова послышался призрачный, как эхо, смех. Ривер вторила ему и подсадила Доктора на гладкий металл. Перила сузились и подались вниз, и теперь сидеть на них было не просто удобно, но и… приятно.

— _Мы_ покажем, как любим тебя. — Ривер сжала руки на ягодицах жены, её лицо было так близко, что кончики носов соприкасались. — Тебя любую. Кем бы ты ни была.

Доктор потерлась о перила, кабель, натянувшись, скользил, задевая клитор, и это доставляло такое удовольствие… Она наклонилась, почти падая на Ривер, чтобы удовольствие стало острее, и забралась рукой под блузку.

— О, ты без лифчика.

— Поверь, без него гораздо приятнее… в том числе и… ох… из-за таких моментов. — Ривер довольно охнула, когда руки Доктора сжали её груди. — В страсти ты просто прекрасна, сладкая.

Доктор поцеловала её, продолжая ласкать руками — ниже и ниже. Подняв юбку, она провела пальцем по трусикам там, где был клитор.

— Могла бы прийти полностью без нижнего белья, знаешь. Придержи меня… я, кажется, скоро… — глаза Доктора затуманились, она скользила по перилам быстрее, а рот её приоткрылся. Доктор бы наверняка упала в объятия жены, если бы кабель не придерживал её, обвившись вокруг талии.

— Ты всё такая же вредина, милая.

Ривер позволила горячим пальцам Доктора проникнуть под ткань и беспорядочно гладить внутри, где было уже так влажно.

— Только не закрывай… глаза, — выдохнула Ривер. — Не смей.

Она схватила Доктора за плечи и лизнула губы, почти не целуя и следя за направленным на неё пристальным взглядом. Палец Доктора скользнул глубже, и Ривер издала стон, ставший чуть громче, когда к указательному пальцу прибавился средний. Доктор кончила почти одновременно с ней, и они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, тяжело дыша, пока Ривер первая не подалась назад.

— С тобой никогда не получается долго, — сказала она. — Ты бы видела свои глаза. Можно кончить, просто глядя в них.

— Ты мне такое не говорила.

— Ну вот, говорю теперь.

За грубоватым насмешливым тоном Ривер скрывалось то, что Доктору уже было очень хорошо знакомо. 

— Мы можем продолжить. — Доктор, подойдя ближе, поцеловала Ривер в плечо. — Чего бы ты ещё хотела?

Ривер не ответила: нахмурившись, она легонько постучала ногтями по одной из вспомогательных панелей и коснулась какой-то цилиндрической ручки с небольшим навершием. Лицо её неожиданно разгладилось.

— Тебе нравится этот тумблер, сладкая? Мне — очень.

— Я не видела его раньше. — Доктор сдвинула брови и тронула гладкую поверхность. — Наверное, очередной скучный стабилизатор чего-нибудь.

— О, не думай так плохо о _ней_. По-моему, тебе предлагают на него сесть.

Доктор расхохоталась.

— Я думаю, ты…

— О, прекрати думать хотя бы на мгновение. — Ривер слегка толкнула Доктора к панели, и игривая улыбка снова расцвела на её губах. — Я так хочу. Сделай это для меня.

Доктор притворно вздохнула, сделала шаг назад, приподнимаясь и медленно опускаясь на тумблер, и качнулась взад-вперед, чтобы лучше ощутить его в себе. Ривер, всё ещё полураздетая, стянула юбку и блузку. Когда же Доктор полностью опустилась на тумблер, поморщившись, Ривер развела её ноги и встала вплотную.

— Это не настолько приятно, как я думала, — сказала Доктор, ответив на поцелуй.

— Сейчас пройдёт. Просто доверься _ей_.

Тумблер внутри сам собой начал двигаться и вибрировать, Доктор вставала на носочки, пытаясь вторить движениям. Они целовались с Ривер, и было так жарко, словно сломался регулятор температуры… хотя кто знает, может, и правда вышел из строя. Тумблер двигался внутри Доктора всё быстрее, и вскоре она, задохнувшись, соскользнула на колени к ногам Ривер, схватившись за её бедра и довершая языком то, что было начато пальцами.

Теперь и Ривер в изнеможении опустилась на пол.

— Добро пожаловать в новую жизнь, — сказала она, отводя от щёк Доктора мокрые светлые пряди. От того, как она смотрела, щемило в сердце. — Как тебе, нравится такое начало?

Доктор запечатлела короткий поцелуй в уголке её губ.

— Лучшее из всех начал, — ответила она серьезно. — Ещё три минуты, дорогая жена — можешь засечь, — и я опущу _правильный_ тумблер, чтобы мы с тобой очутились… ну, где-нибудь.

— Ты знаешь, я люблю неожиданности. Но предлагаю всё-таки одеться… чуть позже. Когда я насмотрюсь на тебя.

Доктор растянулась на полу, положив руки под голову.

— У тебя ещё есть две с половиной минуты.


End file.
